onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Bang/Anime Gallery
Anime Bang (Silver Fang).png|Anime Artwork Silver Fang anime artwork.png|Alternate Anime Artwork Eyecatches Bang Ep 10 title card.png|Bang in the first Episode 10 eyecatch Bang Ep 10 title card 2.png|Bang in the second Episode 10 eyecatch Hero Association Saga Giant Meteor Arc Bangappears.png|Bang's first appearance Genos meets Bang.png|Genos meeting Bang Showingmoves.png|Showing his fighting style... Genosleft.png|...but Genos left Givingadvice.png|Bang gives Genos advice Bangwitnising.png|Bang watching Genos attack Bang meets Saitama.png|Bang meets Saitama Unbelibable.png|Witnessing his strength Meteordisperse.png|The meteor breaks apart Bangsavinggenos.png|Bang saves Genos Observingthemob.png|Bang observing the angry mob Alien Conquerors Arc BangSkillsa.png|Bang demonstrates his technique Saitama and Genos visit Bang's dojo.png|Asking Saitama and Genos to try it out Bang informs Saitama of Garou.png|Telling them about one of his rogue student Stopcharanko.png|Telling Charanko to not shame the dojo Hero Association messenger arrives.png|One of the hero staff members appears ArrivingatHQ.png|Arriving at the Hero Association headquarters Greetingbangandgenos.png[[Kamikaze|Atomic Samurai] Introducingsaitama.png|Introducing Saitama to Atomic Samurai S-Class Meeting.png|Almost all S class heroes at the meeting Bang, Tatsumaki, Genos and Saitama.png|Bang at the meeting Afterattack.png|The building being attacked Heroes reading prophecy 1.png|Reading Shibabawa note S-Class heroes join the fight against Melzargard.png|Joining the fight with Atomic Samurai and Metal Bat S-Class Heroes vs. Melzargard.png|Attacking Melzargard together Bangattack.png|Bang uses Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist Foundmarble.png|Finding the marble Melzargard hits Bang.png|Suddenly hit by one of the monsters attack Directhit.png|Seemingly unconscious BangBody.png|Bang's scarred muscular body Bangmist.png|Bang enters the mist Bang kills Melzargard.png|Grabbing the marble Runforhq.png|Ordering the heroes to run for the headquarters Heroes lectured by Sweet Mask.png|Noticing Sweet Mask Sweet Mask confronts S-Class Heroes.png|Being criticized by Sweet Mask Amai Mask after executing aliens.png|Witnessing his cruelty Bangandtatsu.png|Telling Tatsumaki to stop Human Monster Saga Hero Hunt Arc Bang expelling Charanko from his dojo.png|Bang berates Charanko Bang night.png|Talking to Bomb Bomb andbang.png|Bomb decides to help Bang find Garou Bomb charankofind.png|Bang and Bomb after finding the beaten Charanko and Tank Topper Army Monster Raid Arc Bang helping Smile Man with Fist Fight Djinn.png|Bang helps Smile Man fight Fist Fight Djinn Monster Association Arc Bang discussing Garou with Bomb.png|Bang and Bomb discuss Garou Garou bang interception.png|Bang "saves" Garou from Genos Garou bang showdown.png|Face off Bang kicks Garou in the face.gif|Bang punishes his rogue disciple Bang hatesallfours.png|Bang is disgusted by Garou running on all fours WhirlwindWaterStreamRoaringAuraSkyRippingFist.gif|Bang and Bomb hit Elder Centipede with Whirlwind Water Stream Roaring Aura Sky Ripping Fist Bang and Bomb landing after Phoenix Man's attack.png|Recovering from Phoenix Man's attack Bang seriously.png|"Seriously?" Bomb watches.png|Bang watches as Genos takes on Elder Centipede Bang abandonment.png|Bang decides to take care of Elder Centipede alone Appearances in Other Media OVAs Bang, Who Is Too Overbearing Bang vs Meteor.png|Bang vs. Meteor BangSpying.png|Bang spying on Saitama and Genos Bang gives address.png|Bang invites Saitama to his dojo Bang in disguise.png|Bang in disguise Bang handles Saitama.png|Bang's delusion Bang halfs bricks.png|Bang breaks the brick piles in half Saitama vs. Bang Karuta.png|Bang and Saitama playing Karuta Bang wins 1. round karuta.png|Bang wins the first round of Karuta Genos vs Bang RPS.png|Bang and Genos play rock-paper-scissors Saitama vs Bang RPS.png|Bang and Saitama play rock-paper-scissors Bang vs. Saitama last round.png|Bang plays the last round Bang and his students.png|Bang with his previous students and Bomb Ban terrified.png|Bang terrified of Saitama Bang on the ceiling.png|Bang dodges Saitama's shot Bang speech.png|Bang gives a meaningful speech about Martial Arts The Murder Case That Is Too Impossible Heroes find Zombieman dead.png|Bang and the heroes find Zombieman murdered Heroes enter resort.png|Bang visiting the hot spring resort Heroes relaxing in hot spring.png|Bang enjoying the hot spring Heroes in spring.png|Bang explaining the monster situation Heroes eating.png|Bang at the ceremony Genos defending Saitama.png|Listening to Child Emperor's investigation S-Class Heroes suspect Metal Bat.png|The heroes suspicious of Metal Bat Zombieman is alive.png|Surprised to see Zombieman alive Zombieman remembers the previous night.png|Listening to Zombieman's story Zombieman pointing towards Tatsumaki.png|Pointed towards Tatsumaki Heroes leave.png|The heroes leave after the case was dropped Category:Galleries